


(Too Afraid to Fly) So He Never Did Land

by Bastetian



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pre-Area 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetian/pseuds/Bastetian
Summary: From one pilot to another





	

She found him standing beside the airstrip in the early hours of the morning, arms crossed and expression tight. She thought if she could see through the ever present sunglasses, those shockingly blue eyes might be wistful.

“Do you miss it?” Dallas asked, approaching him from behind.

Schofield didn’t turn, didn’t give any indication he’d heard her.

In front of them, a very recognisable plane lumbered down the runway in a rare peaceful moment with no press present. It didn’t quite cut through the air like a fighter jet but the soar of the engines and the smell of hot tires on asphalt were close enough.

“More than you’ll ever know.” 


End file.
